Updates and Please Stop the Hate
by FlamesofDeath017
Summary: /This is not a story but it holds every update on my stories and what's been going on which is the first part and the SECOND PART is important to those people who have received hate or something that can be compared to that. I don't know if it could possibly help but I would like to and for that special GUEST in the story JUST A DREAM OF MINE. Read it. Rated T for LANGUAGE


**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys! I don't know if you people still know me but if you do, Neat! Thanks and I Miss you all so MUCH! Okay, now please don't kill me because I don't really know who of you people reads my stories but I may not be updating them tomorrow or two days after.

That is why I wrote this to just confirm it to all of you and to also talk to ALL of you about something very important.

It's fine if you skip the update part and go to the second part of it but I am warning you right here and right now that what I am going to say has something to do with ALL the people who is dealing with Flames or Hate. Be it in any sights at all. In reviews, Twitter, FB, or Tumblr.

* * *

**UPDATES and NOTES**

_Read if you want but I'll appreciate it :)_

* * *

Okay, first things first! I AM VEEERRRRYYYY SORRY! TRULY DEEPLY SORRY for not updating in a very long time! I know I owe you people already a lot! But right now I'm focusing in school work. I need to keep up my scholarship and if I fall out of even Rank 3, I lose it. I mean, I'm not saying we're poor or anything but I really want my Parent's to be happy and somehow manage to help them in even a little way.

MOVING ON, here are the updates:

New Life Ahead (My first Nurarihyon No Mago story! Pairing is Tsurara x Rikuo)

= _ Well, what can I say. This series is complete and I'm really thankful for all the people who supported it all the way considering I was just starting writing and I really had bad grammar back then and just managed to somehow, little by little perfect it in some ways. So, yeah. It's complete and feel free to read it and leave a review or two_

Love Beyond Time (Sequeal to New Life Ahead)

= _Okay! So, this one only has 1 chapter XD But, by the time I update. I will possibly update three or more chapters :) I don't know if the 1st chapter was long enough but some people kept on messaging me to update it because they were dying because of the suspense XD Well, don't worry I will. I won't drop any stories neither will I put them on Hiatus. _

Ressurected Love ( My Second story here in NNM)

= _ Well this story? I'm continuing it, OF COURSE I AM! I mean yeah, I updated it about a year ago but that doesn't mean I forgot about it. I might update 5 chapters at the same time or just make a one super duper long chapter update! Tell me what you prefer. Tip: the long one XD_

Story of Our Love

= _This is a story with Rihan & Wakana with a pairing and this story is actually nearing its end. So, don't be surprised if I updated this way ahead of the others. I really like to update slower when the chapter is nearing its end. Well, no. It depends. Faster or Slower depends on my mood XD Might update a longer chapter for the 10th chapter :D_

**Okay, so that's officially the end of the updating thing. Now, I would like to ask you people if I should make a Rihan x Otome or Nurarihyon x Yohime for the next fanfic to work on ;)**

* * *

**STOP THE GODDAMN HATE!**

_NOTE: _

_Okay, I'm warning all of you right now. If you don't want to continue kindly press the little red 'x' beside your tab :D_

* * *

Okay, so I just wrote this section to voice out my thoughts and this is actually the first time I've done this on purpose.

I don't know how many of you had read the reviews in my short one-shot **Just A Dream of Mine **and it really received a rather very negative comment. I won't say how she/he said it, it's your choice on whether you would go to that particular story and read the reviews. Not my choice at all.

And let me just say this. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN about it AT ALL! I mean, yeah, sure. At first, I was all mad and all but now? No, I ain't.

Why was I mad? Because it was something I have wrote and personally all of the writers here in Fanfiction always works hard to write a single chapter. I repeat only a SINGLE chapter. We give our all in it. In every update there are those lingering thoughts that we all have such as _'Is it good enough? Would they like this? What if I have grammatical mistakes?' _

We think that way because we care what you people think. Well not really, writing is more of a hobby. We post it to share it to other people not for it to get flamed.

I mean if the guest who was reviewing in my story is reading this then I would like to say one thing to you : 'Thank You.'

Yeah, thank you. Why? Because you were the first one who gave me goddamn hate and I mean, yeah it didn't felt nice but it still made me feel good. Because of you, I knew how to handle people who could give me hate in the future. I don't hold anything against you, okay? It's your OTP so why should I care?

I just don't like the idea of people who already puts bad comments on the story and just KEEPS on reviewing just to put negative comments and also bad mouth the other reviewers! I mean, just stop! You have made you FUCKING point!

You hate the story. You hate the pairing. I get it. You don't have to pull other people into the mess?

I don't know why people would send hate? I mean, what would you even get when you send hate? Absolutely nothing.

So, before you even send negative reviews or even say bad things to people. THINK! Look past yourself and search for anything you have done wrong and people simultaneously JUDGED you RIGHT AWAY! How does it feel? It feels like absolute shit. But seriously, I just hope you know that Karma is a fucking bitch.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I apologize for any cuss words that I have said which is a LOT. I apologize if I somehow offended anyone or angered anyone but know this, put anything you think about in the review. Even if its not related to this. Something like what you think about people sending YOU flames and how you would feel.

Once again I apologize for any offensive words.


End file.
